Secrets at the Office
by Revenge
Summary: One Shot! Hermione has had this secret for years, and it is only now that YOU get to read about it! What exactly is going on at the ministry? Read to find out ;


Secrets at the Office

Hermione walked carefully down the halls of the office floor, careful not to disturb any of the workers that were remaining after hours. Why had she chosen to come down to this office anyway, hers was four floors up, she really had no reason to be down here. Well she did, but it wasn't a reason she was willing to admit to, at least openly to the public. Both she and the person she was meeting had reputations that could not be tarnished in anyway, and they both understood the need for this secrecy. Hermione continued to walk down the long corridor passing numerous plain doors with gold numbering which was the only way for her to tell the difference of each room. Not the she needed the numbers mind you, she had been down the hall way too many times and had memorized the number of steps it took to get from her office to his. She knew she would reach his office soon and once again she would be able to escape reality, if only for a few short hours. While walking down the hallway Hermione's mind began to wonder to how she got into this situation in the first place. Thinking it over she believed it started that one day she was cornered in the lift 3 years ago, as much as she detested him, his sent and mannerisms were intoxicating to the girl who was bread and believed to be the "good girl". He was the way she could bring out her bad side that no one got to see. That was probably why she enjoyed these meetings so much, and why she had always met with him when he asked her to.

It was only then that she realized that she was already in front of the infamous door. What was behind it she already knew, but like always she was nervous as to what he would think once she entered into the room. She had chosen to wear specific clothing for this particular "meeting". While Hermione was a pretty plain girl for the most part she had a wild side, that not even her lover had seen. She was nervous, what if he didn't like what she was wearing, what if she told her it looked horrid and he was completely turned off by what she was wearing. Not that it was overly kinky, or crude, but most of the time she met with him clad only in her office and professional wear. Raising her hand to knock on the door she noticed that she was indeed shacking, but before she could even swing her hand down to rap on the door the door swung wide open to revile the man that she had longed for all day.

"Bit late aren't we Granger?"

"I am never late, I arrive exactly when I plan to! Its not my fault really, I wanted to surprise you with something a little different but if you want me to leave and be 'punished' for being late I'm not one to object." Hermione spun around giving her partner and glimpse of a bar thigh through her half open trench that she normally wore. Quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, slamming the door closed and pushing her up against it.

"I never said I wanted you to leave now did I, especially after you said you had a surprise." He smirked.

"Well Malfoy, I thought you would like something to change it up a bit. But I mean if you don't like it I understand completely!" She rushed out her sentence, forcing Malfoy to sloe her down.

"Whoa Granger, relax! You haven't even shown me it yet, so how can I not like it?"

"I guess your right, its just no one has ever seen me like this, not that I've been with anyone else since I started with you, but you get my point."

"Yeah, sure I do, now what's my surprise!?"

"I need you to sit in your chair and close your eyes for a minute."

Malfoy sighed and reluctantly sat in his chair waiting for his lover to continue with her little game, or surprise, or what ever she wanted to call it.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready to get on with it since I opened that bloody door!"

"Ok."

Slowly she began to unbutton the trench coats buttons and began to reveal what she wore beneath. On her nicely tanned skin she wore a tight corset and matching thing with guarders and knee high socks, all in black. Malfoy just sat there in shock, she was right she had never worn this type of outfit before, but to be honest he did not mind in the least.

"Wow" was the only word that managed to escape his lips.

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"Oh it's good… its very good." Malfoy rose from his chair over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him so she could feel exactly how good a wow it was. He quickly leaned down and pulled her face up to his so he could kiss her lips full on. Hermione opened her mouth quickly allowing him access immediately. Her hands were fumbling with his pristine office clothes while his attempted to detach the guarders while also trying to remove the socks. He broke their kiss to allow them air, and to gasp out one single sentence, "We're not taking it slow you know that right?"

"Mhmm, I planned on it." Was Hermione's only response before his lips descended upon her neck, causing her to moan. "I'm so glad you put up your wards and these silencing spells, or else everyone would hear me as I scream your name." Hearing these words come from her mouth was to much for him as he ripped off her top and descended upon her chest with his mouth, while his hands found their way under her thong. His skilled fingers caused her to moan out loud as he continued to work her in the way that he knew she liked.

"God Malfoy, get one with it! You said that we wouldn't be taking this slow!" Hermione yelled at him pulling the ends of his blond hair to look her in the eye.

"As you wish."

Malfoy backed up for just enough time to undress completely, only to reveal his manhood that Hermione absolutely adored. She even began to reach for it as he got closer. As she touched it he groaned, but quickly he slapped her hand away and pushed her down onto his desk, and forced her legs apart. "It's been far too long Granger!" was all her said as he thrust into her with as much force as her could gather.

"Oh my GOD!"

"No waiting right?" Malfoy gasped as he continued to thrust into her, as he watched her chest move with his thrusts. Her breasts bouncing and moving with each movement he made.

"Fuck!" was the only reply he received.

Malfoy continued to trust into her which force and speed knowing that this was what had been building inside both of them. He kissed her with passion, a passion that Hermione had never seen or felt from him before. His thrusts began to get more erratic and Hermione knew that he was soon to cum inside her, not that she was far behind, in fact it was happening right then. Her muscles pulsed around him causing his nerves to be on fire, and it was too much for him. He came with a force that not even he had anticipated. Still inside her he grabbed her under her ass and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her hand around his waist. Slowly he lay on the floor with his lover beneath him and looked her in the eye.

"So will I be expecting any more of these surprises soon?" he question her while removing himself from her.

"I don't know it depends on when our next meeting is." She replied as she kissed his neck.

"How about tomorrow?" Malfoy winked.

"Hey if you want to make this a daily thing, who am I to complain?"

"Excellent!" He replied, leaning down once again to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss in an attempt to continue the night, only this time he believed he would take his sweet time with her.


End file.
